Foams for the hair care represent an attractive form to the consumers. A shampoo product delivered via foam is readily spread on hair and enables hair cleansing without leaving significant residue on hair. The low density of the foam necessitates a high surfactant composition in order for the consumer to receive the appropriate level of cleansing in a realistic product volume in one dose. The delivery of shampoo and conditioner products via foam is not common today. Thus, the appearance of the delivered form must be delightful to the consumer and impact the perception of the desired product benefit. Based on the foregoing, there is a need for concentrated shampoo products that are delivered as foams with consumer preferred visual appearance properties.
Described herein are dosages of foam having specific bubble size and density provide a high consumer acceptance rating in terms of hair volume benefit based on a visual examination of dosages of foam.